104456-morning-coffeerabbitrabbit-edition-1814-page-2
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content ---- I'm on a 96. I'm allowed to drink. There's Sailor Jerry and IBC Root Beer in my future. | |} ---- Oh! I will try that later. | |} ---- ---- Sounds like a Friday! I'm going to pull my hair out doing schoolwork before finals, and my friends are going to be like, "You should come out. We're at the bar!" and I'll be like "No. I can't because schoolwork." And they'll be like "Awww but come on! I'll pay." and I'll be like, "You'll pay? Eh. School isn't important." And then I'll spend most of the night out. If I'm smart, I'll head back home before it's too late to walk home. :P If I'm not smart, I'll be sleeping at my friend's place again. Either way, it'll be interesting to try and fit WildStar in. And sobriety when I do is not a guarantee. | |} ---- It changed with the patch and confused a lot of people. :P They added the "option" to hide offline members, but instead of just making it an option, they made it the new default as well. | |} ---- Hahah, nice! The weekend isn't for good decision making, it's for cutting loose! That and WildStar so as long as you have one of those included, you're good! | |} ---- This is why it's a blessing I'm single and have no kids... I have the responsibilities of a grown adult, but the friends and lifestyle of a 21st birthday party at times... >.< | |} ---- Married and being a dad (so far) isn't that bad. Wife goes to bed. Kid goes to bed. As long as there are no issues... I get a solid 2 hours by myself. Which generally leads to work.. but.. it's peace and quiet at least. | |} ---- ---- I don't think anyone with the handle "Scott of Awesome" could be boring....YOU'RE AWESOME! If it makes you feel better, once I declared how I was going to binge play and drink, my boss comes up to me and goes "Can you come in on Saturday?" and I literally just died. X.X | |} ---- Ha! I'm immune to that currently! Medical orders. 72 hours of off duty to allow my elbow to heal up. And I used a day of PTO just so I could spend a day with my daughter. She's a month old, haven't seen a ton of her. | |} ---- ---- ---- You forgot Step 4. Explain Step 2 and 3 do NOT lead to Step 5. You have a headache. | |} ---- Two hours a night to yourself is good! I hear a lot of people get much less than that. :P (if anything at all) My plan is to quit drinking completely from pregnancy onwards. I know it's possible to still drink responsibly and all, but I'd rather just be over it completely once kids are in the picture. I also want to smack my friends who have toddlers and bring them out when we get together. It usually leads to them ignoring the child and just acting like it's not even their kid. I'm not going to do that either. So I've decided when I have a baby, I'm only going out when I can arrange for a babysitter. Which is ultimately going to greatly reduce the amount of times I can go out as well. Plus marriage is a whole other thing. >.> I realize I'm reaching an age where I really should just stop and get my life together, and admittedly, I don't have the energy some of my friends do, but I know I'm going to miss it someday. So until I'm staring that responsibility in the face, I'm going to be grateful for my "freedom". I really look forward to having a family though. I can't wait. :D But it'll come at the right time (I hope). Until then, I can still be a young 20-something inside. :P | |} ---- ---- I have a headache from a sore neck. If step 1 and 2 are good, then step 5 later. | |} ---- Until the candy part... Now I'm expecting a van to be waiting for me... | |} ---- Guardians. And stay for after the credits. | |} ---- If you got my planet ticket...I'll be there in 8 hours or however long it takes! | |} ---- ---- You win the "Best Plan Ever" award. :D | |} ---- Sobriety is not in the minimum or even the recommended specifications for running the game. I just wish we could watch you attempting one of the Simon Says or tap key interactions. ^_^ | |} ---- *reads* *nods* Before my wife.. I'd be the guy at the E-Club or local club with the horde of idiots getting drunk, yelling and trying to get under shirts or down pants. That was almost a decade ago. Now? I have no want for it. We all might go out to a sports bar for Fantasy Football Draft.. or catch a UFC fight. We'll have Fourth of July parties that are insane.. but.. I dunno. As much as I never was a home type of person, there's no place I'd rather be now. Flying 14 hours one way tends to give you that perspective I guess. You know you're flying along way from home, and you just can jump back there when you're done. Makes you wanna be home more, maybe? I dunno. I just know.. I had that life. It was cool, but I don't miss it. Which I find weird. | |} ---- The vans down by the River | |} ---- im sure if you took a "planet" you could get here faster than 8 hours. but you might also destroy everything when you land Ex: Dinosaur age | |} ---- Her abdomen is angry looking... | |} ---- You seem to die an awful lot at work. Racking up some impressive workman's comp, I hope? /RLMordesh | |} ---- Trivia fact: I was tipsy when I tried the Simon activity in Farside. xD It drove me CRAZY. | |} ---- yuupppp.. i might have to smooth it out. NEVER believe any photo you see on a magazine or internet when it comes to face and body.. i can do almost anything to it.. | |} ---- You didn't hear? They invited a new plane called a "planet", it's like a plane but...circular? Nevermind, I got nothing hahah. all my dead bodies pile up under my desk, no workman's comp, they tell me "dying" isn't something they cover. bunch of idiots. | |} ---- ---- Oh, I know! Photoshop is a miracle/lie all in one. :P I haven't had to alter anyone professionally, but my family and friends know I know Photoshop, so I always get the "can you make me look thinner?" "I'm so pale, can you make me look more tan?" kind of requests. xD There's nothing wrong with her abs in that picture! It's just like, "RAWR!!!" whenever I see that much tone, I imagine she was angry with someone and works out while thinking about stabbing them. >.< | |} ---- *grumble* I was number 1002. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pappy is a Granok The Exiles are oppressing you with y-fronts. Petition for boxers. | |} ---- ME!! memememememe!!! *hops up and down* | |} ---- ---- With little atoms. Very adorable. | |} ---- this has nothing to do with the quoted but I just had to say your art RULES! I just lurked your links in your signature, you give big boned dudes hope to look cool as ...well, you know. | |} ---- yeah.. photo touch ups are a pretty good source of side income ! you don't gotta make miracles happen.. but its good to help restore old photos for example or just get rid of pimples.. and stuff. try on a new haircut without doing it it for real... hair color. eye color.. hehe .. then we get into photobombs.. and Memes.. lol | |} ---- ---- I am jealous of your job, what job is that btw? =p | |} ---- Remove black pixels. Remove red pixels. Good to go. | |} ---- ---- My life isn't -that- crazy. I know you've had your wild life. :P I haven't done the "drink till you pass out" kind of thing for years. And honestly, we're I'm at, it's really not safe to and I would never put myself in that situation again. But I still go out frequently and it can happen with like an hour's notice. "Want to go out?" "Eh, sure. Meet you in an hour." THAT freedom is what I'll miss. Once I'm married and have a family, nothing is happening spontaneously. I'll be home unless there is a party like you said. I like being home too. I already don't have the same energy I used to. But I'm doing my best to get out as much as I can now before I lose the spontaneous freedom I have now. :) | |} ---- hah ! thanks man .. i am one of the 8 illustrators that works for this place !!!!! http://www.petrolad.com It's a modern day MADMEN.. except i don't dress or even look anything like Don Drapper.. we drink scotch tho. that's for sure. Edited August 1, 2014 by ArkQ | |} ---- ---- I was sober when I tried the Simon activity in Farside. It drove me crazy enough to install that freakin' Simon AddOn. I even used a method for noting the buttons so it wasn't a matter of misremembering them, but I dunno. I guess it would time out while I was trying to enter it?? Failed me 5 times on the last step. -T. | |} ---- ---- I can't comment on the having kids part but being married is not the end of spontaneity. We did not wake up the next day and become boring. Life is no different than when we started living together just more rings and different names. | |} ---- ---- hmmn... i don't know.. i browse other peoples playlists from Spotify. my song lists is all over the place because of this. anyone else listen to spotify ?? lol i would like to listen/share music | |} ---- I just jot down the colors on a piece of paper!! | |} ---- Green, blue, purple, purple, orange, umm... crap. Green? *failed* Ugh...earth, water, air, air, fire...water? *failed* Boop, beep, bip, bip, bop, boop? *failed* *burns computer* | |} ---- ---- are you in one of the photos when i click on "people" on that site? i know ive seen a pic of you on here but i cant match | |} ---- ---- I need to do this!!!! | |} ---- hehe naah... my supervisor is. the main page of photos is a representation of the Senior Management staff ( would have been over 70 people to do photoshoots and make up on ) .. i'm just a junior illustrator. not even senior level illustrator yet.. the guys here are some seriously talented artists Edited August 1, 2014 by ArkQ | |} ---- DJ Killa' Roo?! Where are you!? *grabs his playlist* Apocalyptica - 7th Symphony Nuttin but Stringz - Struggle from the Subway to the Charts Rev Theory - Justice Godsmack - 1000 HP (Comes out Tuesday) Thousand Foot Krutch - The End Is Where We Begin Within Temptation - The Unforgiving | |} ---- Oooh! Apocalyptica might be nice since I'm already in a stringed instrument mode. :) (EDIT: And this album apparently has a track with Gavin Rossdale. This is a definite now!) The only album by Rev Theory I've listened to is "Light It Up". I used to like it though. So I'll give another a try! I know -something- by Within Temptation. I just don't remember which song. :( I'll give them a try too! | |} ---- They're not worthless blobs of fat! They're beautiful! Actually, I can see why you'd say that, I'm not too fond of my "goods" either. | |} ---- Ok along these lines: NIN - Copy of A Soundgarden - Outshined Rammstein - Moskau Tool - Eulogy Anthrax feat Public Enemy - Bring tha' Noise Jack White - Lazzareto Deatyh From Above 1979 - Romantic Rights Metallica - Seek and Destroy Disturbed - Land of Confusion (sorry there Phil) Monster Truck - Righteous Smoke Iron Maiden - Aces High | |} ---- Nonono! This is terrible! Ok girls! We're going to Victoria's Secret and buying some spectacul-awesome! Unless Staff is a dude. Then he stays over there... | |} ---- I have a good relationship with mine overall. But Xila does have some valid points. For me, it's like a puppy that chews the carpet and pees on things and you get so frustrated with, but then some days the puppy looks really good in the mirror and you think, "Actually you're fine. You can stay. Good for you. :)" | |} ---- Glad to see your doing better Scott. I was worried I'd lose another fellow warrior to the neglect of our class but this too shall pass. | |} ---- Victoria Secrets? Pft. High Priced-Tiny Chested Fake Glamour. | |} ---- ...your breasts chews on furniture and pees on things? ...what the hell kind of breasts do you people have?! OLIVAR! HAVE YOU BEEN DOING SCIENCE!? | |} ---- STOP BLAMING CHUA! | |} ---- D= Now is not the time! They wouldn't carry that size wear I shop! | |} ---- I'll go with you! Vicky and I are good friends :D | |} ---- I think I just need to make a playlist and throw everything mentioned in this thread into it. xD | |} ---- including boobs | |} ---- ---- I'm only -occasionally- in the mood for Nicki Minaj, but sure. I'll throw her in there too. | |} ---- We had like 8 long pages of it! Where have you been? :O | |} ---- ask Xvira. shes all about showing her C-Cups | |} ---- Last time she showed her C-Cups, soda was involved. | |} ---- I just got here :( going to look back now at older posts.... EDIT: hahahaha omg what am I doing. I'm a NEANDERTHAL!!!! that's what.... | |} ---- Zinger stopped asking though, so I guess he was satisfied. :P | |} ---- ---- I wish I could like again for the EDIT. xD | |} ---- ooh type o negative...I need to listen to October Rust now!!!! | |} ---- ---- *slides on his super scary looking blue mask of anti-Aurin stuff in general thus transforming into Vapor and while extracting shimmering rain claws violently spontaneously expands into an all consuming mist*....ok, umm so what are we doing again? and will I need my d20? | |} ---- ---- ---- *doesn't speak, but loads WELCOME TO THE THREAD bullets into her pistols, just in case he tries anything* *Mordesh half-smile of greetings* | |} ---- ---- ---- ...-ish. | |} ---- and Labrador... maybe? EDIT: Errr "woof" | |} ---- Good point. Treat the women with more or less respect, don't post anything anti-way of life.. *thinks* Don't post anything stupid, troll-esque and don't pick a fight, and we'll get along fine. Do any of the above, and Koala bear turns into Drop Bear and we tear your face off. :D | |} ---- Dude I mostly lean towards the gay end of the pan spectrum, and even I like boobs. That being said I also understand that boobs are a huge pain in the ass. My partner is trans-ftm-and despite looking very guyish he's got big boobs so of course everyone calls him 'miss'. -_- So yeah..don't assume someone's preferred gender identity based on their physique. It's always safest to use gender-nuetral pronouns until you get to know someone. That, and treat EVERYONE with respect of course. | |} ---- *spots the Mechari* HmHmHm Hello there. Want a little coffee with your cream and sugar? Hehehe *tail starts twitching* I made a vow of no fighting ... by the way. * slightly crazy eyes * | |} ---- *glares sternly and points out of the room* Out. Go! | |} ---- ---- Oh.. and the Lab. Don't let him fool you. He'll chew your balls off. | |} ---- ---- ill be good i promise | |} ---- | |} ---- Lol what... Why?!?! | |} ---- Like X 100 | |} ---- I gotta say that sounded pervy. Lol | |} ---- I'm pretty sure it was. :P | |} ---- Do you hate your brain, lungs, pancreas and liver? They're just as likely to turn into worthless blobs of cancer. | |} ---- Well...um...yeah i guess it kind of does... as long as no one takes offense to it... my comment stands! | |} ---- I'm a very.. all over the map.. type of guy.. and right now.. that part of the map is an artillery zone. Might get Friendly Fire! Operational Zone is Danger Close! Approach with EXTREME caution! | |} ---- I try to walk upright cause the pain was too much. *cupcake* the haters, I'd rather they stare and hate than be in more pain. Still at the end of the day... Still some pain no matter how upright I walk. But better than slouching. I'm too laid back to give two shits about people staring or maybe 20 years of practice made it all seem no big deal. | |} ---- It so was not... but now that it's been exposed as such.. I'm fine with that too. :P | |} ---- ---- LOL! I thought the SAME thing!!! | |} ---- False advertisement. No ass whatsoever. I'm disappointed. On serious note, I was having a normal conversation about a natural part of female body. Boobs are not something to feel too ashamed to discuss. Just saying. | |} ---- ---- For Dea! | |} ---- You were in my shower and you didn't say hi?!?!?!? | |} ---- Are you implying Cougar is spying on you in the shower? | |} ---- :O | |} ---- It started out as a normal conversation, then it became "Boobs? Where? I heard there were boobs here? I like boobs." | |} ---- ---- ---- If he were he'd just hear bad renditions of Radiohead. | |} ---- You.just want to talk about boobs. Great me too! :D | |} ---- I'd be boring too if family didn't force me to go in the outdoors. I'm gonna be tanned this weekend. Hot damn! | |} ---- We can be boring Weekend Buddies next Weekend maybe then. | |} ---- Too far and too hot. I'm going solo to it as well, if that makes you feel better lol | |} ---- Too far and too hot. I'm going solo to it as well, if that makes you feel better lol | |} ---- Too far and too hot. I'm going solo to it as well, if that makes you feel better lol | |} ---- I went running in the outdoors yesterday (*vampire hiss*) and I got burnt. Being that my family is Irish I'll just get some more freckles all over my arms. What is this "tan" of which you speak? | |} ---- You strange Americans and your silly words. Boobs sounds like they're a mistake or something. They're clearly Tits, or if you prefer, Knockers. | |} ---- (pretending I'm British) This thread has gone tits up. | |} ---- I don't like to bring up old stuff, but I did refer to them as mammories and lols were had by few. just sayin! | |} ---- Lies!!! I didn't say that... exactly :P | |} ---- I call others boobs Mine are my "girls" | |} ---- ---- ok you, leave the panties alone, you can have the knickers *yuck* | |} ---- The other white milk? | |} ---- lol I call mine puppies or the twins :D | |} ---- ---- Or "It's What's For Dinner". :lol: | |} ---- To me, those always seem to be a little harsher of terms for them. Not that I don't call them that from time to time. I do. But in a "family friendly" environment, I feel like words like "tits" or "knockers" are a little less acceptable than "boobs". In the US at least. I would use "boobs" around someone who I didn't know where they drew the line for being offended. | |} ---- ---- Lol You stay over there... | |} ---- hahahahahahaha this is just awesome....the imagery! the imagery!!!!! | |} ---- These kids get all antsy in the pantsy when they get that maple syrup in them. | |} ---- ---- ---- mmm maple syrup. I live down the street from this place :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm going to pressure you to make sure you get to 50! | |} ---- Report Ignore Wash hands. | |} ---- ---- Yeah him, he's been on a crusade for a while now. He always gets shot down. | |} ---- But....but....but..... | |} ---- I will nevar get 50 at this point I'm already considering a Draken Warrior, alt XD | |} ---- But! But! I got to be a smart@$$ for once! For the glory of MORNING COFFEE too! :( | |} ---- Don't feed trolls. | |} ---- someone *cupcake* in his proverbial cornflakes? ok washing hands I've said my piece. | |} ---- Fair enough. I'm almost out the door anyways. | |} ---- ---- ---- *shifts slightly in his chair, enough to showcase the gleaming barrel of the absurdly large cannon he is currently wearing slung over his shoulders, then nods acknowledgment to the diseased Mordesh. He always considered it a shame the curse that befell the race, he had known many over his millinium of active service & had even liked a few. However, he knew what the Cassians had done to them was necessary, even if handled poorly.* If I ever were to play Exiles, they would be the only race I would consider. The irony of a Mordesh Medic makes me laugh. "Hi, I'm dying of what is basically a flesh-eating pseudo-zombifiying disease, but lemme take a look @ that gaping cannon wound. What? Oh no, I'm not contagious. At least... I don't -think- so...." | |} ---- ---- The glass is a lie. | |} ---- Don't know if any of these will be new for you. Qntal Loreena McKennitt Wench Lycia Irfan Azam Ali Tried, but in a 1234 pattern. Tried over and over and over... Eff this. Life's too short. -T. | |} ---- The top one looks like a screen grab from a Wildstar twerk video lol. | |} ---- We all ran over there and spread sunshine and rainbows lolz | |} ---- ---- *gulps down Whiskey* You know I know better than to mention the Z word around the Mordesh friends. *coughs* Bucket head. | |} ---- ---- ---- My life. You've been to it? | |} ---- Mine too man, mine too. I'm always the guy everyone likes but never quite belongs to any one circle haha. One day.. one day I'll belong! | |} ---- ---- ---- There is a really Strong RP community there.. lots of Heavy Rp.. i think enuff to rival evindra exiles. its incredibly quiet at times tho. but last time i was on .. i saw the place bustling with people.. if not in the same capacity as i normally see exiles.. still ,you can find a small raid force to take down Metalmaw in less than 20 minutes usually .. and that's the starting area ! | |} ---- I was big into it when it first released, kind of slacked on playing the chapters and now I'm super behind. :( Definitely would like to get them all and start the 2nd one. | |} ---- ---- I think we're long lost something and are from the same place. Do you also have difficulty understanding general human behaviour? lol | |} ---- ---- You never finished season 1? | |} ---- I have season 1, started it I don't know how many times but can't seem to continue. I'm getting old, video games are getting boring :( except for WS....err and GTA....oh and South Park stick of truth! | |} ---- *bends over, picks up what appears to be a decaying, somewhat pointed ear, extends it out to you* "Does this belong to you? I may be a 'bucket head' as you call it, but @ least I am not loosing pieces of myself as I move around the coffee house." I... I may have to put in for a server xfer to Evindra. I'm normally not one for RP in video games, but I'm starved for it in my RL as the Vampire: The Masquerade group I was in for forever & a day recently split due to.. stuff. But this thread, man... I think I could actually get into it. Plus, the friends & guild-mates I had from SWTOR that came over here have stopped playing, so I... *sob* have no friends... | |} ---- I need to stop working lol. when I first read that I saw "understanding german human behaviour" | |} ---- Well to be honest, I don't consider it a game, it's more like a tv show where you can make some choices. Took me a while to get into it, my roommate was trying to tell me how great it was. I started playing a few episodes and I got hooked. At the end of season 1 I was in tears, don't think I've ever cried due to a video game. | |} ---- Divah is in Maryland? Weren't you in the UK?! Sweet! I'm not the only one who jumps intercontinental flights for a living! I'm not alone! | |} ---- ---- I didn't even know that's what they wear. Should make male toons I guess lol | |} ---- Yeppers Haha | |} ---- hmmm well in that case sounds like I need to give it another try. Recommended by zombiechan!!! | |} ---- no one ever needs to RP on an RP server so long as they play nice to those that do.. or that those that do.. play nice with those that do not. is teh dominion side called " The Dark brew Crew " ??? hehe | |} ---- Stop hating them. I have the family history that results in panic attacks whenever I bother touching my boobs or going for a medical. I swear my family doctor is ready any day now for me to have cancer. She's just as panicky as me, Jesus. But damn it boobs are fine things, just embrace them and leave the fear for when stuff actually happens. *hug* | |} ---- Plus, ya know. They're fun. | |} ---- ((You're welcome on Evindra. I recommend trying out Dommie side before committing. I hear its hit and miss.)) Rocio recoils in horror. Then snaps his fingers and incinerates the body part with pyrokinetic flames. | |} ---- ---- You can come be our friends! | |} ---- Mordesh are by far my favorite of all the races because of this. :P It's like a surgeon going into work with the flu. "Nah. You're safe. Totally. Don't even worry about-- ACHOO!!! Oh, let me wipe that off." | |} ---- You can come be our friends!!! ( I quoted the wrong post) | |} ---- | |} ---- Participate more! I need more people to make jokes with! | |} ---- You owe me a 32" monitor. I high fived you. It went flying off my desk. | |} ---- I lol'd. I see your chimp and raise you a https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWtO0cfgewY | |} ---- Do you know of any good Mordesh only guilds on Evindra? Or at least an RP guild that would accept a super creepy Mordesh? (Mildly redundant, I know). | |} ---- I got -some- of Season one for free on a winter sale. I would LOVE to play the rest! Telltale does such a good job! | |} ---- ---- You know that's a damn good question do we have an all Mordesh Guild (Just realizes that I have no clue what type of guilds are even on Exile side, because I got so absorbed into Blazing Saddles, and it's been too quiet lately.) | |} ---- Woot, Scott delivers!! Boomshakalaka, baby. Thanx. Hehe | |} ---- Oh! That's a good question. :/ I haven't seen any, but they HAVE to be out there. There were so many go race specific RP guilds when I played WoW. And Mordesh are so distinctly awesome, someone has to have made one! I'll keep an eye out for you. :D | |} ---- Don't I always? :D | |} ---- Those are ALL new to me! Thank you so much. :D | |} ---- Hmmm.... Zombie disease.... /pulls can of Lysol from no where and starts spraying. Don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here. I'm going to need to get out my mug name printing machine! New people to make mugs for! /cheer. Bonus... I get to leave work now! They are shutting off the building! /double cheer | |} ---- I'm out of likes for the day, but <3 :) | |} ---- Deal. No family around to ruin boringness. They're going to be in Los Cabos. It's a sad day when you realize your parents party harder and have more fun than you? | |} ---- Yay :D I've been playing my Mordesh a lot more as of late and it's getting to be about time I look for a home. | |} ---- No. It's terrifying when you realize they have more sex than you though. | |} ---- ---- Ahmmmm tan is this nice light brown color white people get because we all want to be like the other people not ourselves. I'm usually white like feta but I tan very nicely. Lucky me. | |} ---- You should definitely come to Evindra! So many awesome people on this server. Picking Evindra as my server was the best choice I ever made in game. ;) Also, I think Olivar plays V:TM, doesn't he? Anyone else remember? | |} ---- Yeah he plays on both the EU and NA RP server | |} ---- ---- I thought Olivar does Kung Fu. He's also a Vampire? Man.. what doesn't that guy do?! | |} ---- I think Olivar is still on Evindra Dominion side.. and is the guild C.L.A.W. brigade ?? | |} ---- ---- You only need permission if you plan on bringing her home.. ..just saying. B) | |} ---- Sorry that's the actual size of my hand *grins* haha | |} ---- Oh, I meant doesn't he do the Vampire: The Masquerade RP stuff? | |} ---- Nah he started C.H.U.A. here too. | |} ---- Man.. if you put up some knucks, I might have needed stitches. Be careful with your memes! | |} ---- You have great taste in music. Just saying. | |} ---- Don't you dare leave the exiles, punk. Then I'll have to drag Daemona to Evindra and it'll be a buggy mess and rage rage rage. | |} ---- They did a real good job on the Walking Dead series. It's the first game I enjoyed from them. I liked it so much that I picked up A wolf amongst us. one they made. I'm also looking forward to their Game of Thrones and Borderland games. | |} ---- *whinces* Ooooooookay I'm staying Exiles The Dea has spoken..... | |} ---- ---- She is my fav.. I spend the money for her Calendar every year to support her. she is really awesome. | |} ---- Some of those are old from my swirlygoth clubbing days... And others are new gems that have popped up thanks to the magic of Pandora. I have an "industrogoth" station that ended up being basically "Covenant and VNV Nation. Plus sometimes Wumpscut." And I have a "swirlygoth" station that I initially seeded with Lycia, but instead it plays Qntal, Daft Punk, and lots and lots of covers of "May It Be" (Enya, Lord of the Rings soundtrack). Pandora is both a blessing and a curse. -_- -T. | |} ---- He also made the decision to close it, a week or so ago, IIRC. He couldn't really handle both, unfortunately. Pity... I was about to put my 2 Chua's in there, too. Ahh well. Oh, and good morning (for me, anyways) people. I just had my breakfast, and I still can't believe it snowed yesterday. | |} ---- No mention of The Damned? Phantasmagoria is mandatory. | |} ---- Oh! I knew about the Borderlands one, but they're making a Game of Thrones too?! :O | |} ---- Oh I did not know that, surprised he didn't just try to find a Number 2 to run it for him. | |} ---- The "Fables" one they do is amazing too. | |} ---- Yeah, the first part should come out later this year. | |} ---- Everyone has more sex than me right now. Probably even you. Lmao. There is no lower than zero. | |} ---- ---- Well I am really excited for that then! | |} ---- Success. Also you have to be punished for deleting your Mordesh. I am now in mourning. | |} ---- I don't know, but I'm going to wait 10 years and try. :P Coming 2024: Yvira. | |} ---- What were you going to change it to. | |} ---- you mean its time for a new thread? already? | |} ---- *confused* MoUrning. | |} ---- Um my track record lately has been pretty bad.... Like horribly bad haha... the years just fade away so fast... | |} ---- Lol this is getting depressing lmao | |} ---- omg.. where do you live thats its morning for you.. and snowing. while its 3 pm on my side of the world. and freakin hot in burbank.. on side note.. I have never met Ivydoomkitty. i think it would be cool. i met a supermodel once tho dressed in the costume of the female i designe for a comicbook i drew for ! her name is Veronic Lavery... http://www.vivalavery.com thats kinda my only real brush witha supah model of sorts.. and that's me from 2010.. lol | |} ---- Nah it bothers me not. If I really got desperate I have avenues. I'm fine with holding out... but Holee Molee is someone gonna get wrecked when my dry streak ends. *edit* Awkward over share I do this... apologies! | |} ---- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Now you sound like your avatar. LMAO wrecked... hahahaha | |} ---- ---- It was the most family friendly accurate term I could use.... Noooooooo out of likes. | |} ---- Dude is honest. Can't fault him. It's still hilarious. *high five* Best comment anyone made all day. | |} ---- For a lack of creativity: Vapor lol | |} ---- Bwahahahahahahahaa!! Sorry! *high five* | |} ---- My location is beneath my avvie. ;) This part of Tas, however, form my understanding anyways, hasn't seen snow in 30 years or more. It only came down for about 30 minutes, and more torrential rain/hail storms washed it away. The storms here have been awful lately, I'm talking it feels like we're in the middle of a monsoon; the roof even blew off the local theatre. | |} ---- ---- I work 9:00 am - 9:00 pm est (6 - 6 your time.) so I've not even been able to log in. Though I did do the video for Riddley's Forest this morning. | |} ---- ---- *High Five* Hahahaha (Out of Likes) | |} ---- I don't know about today. But I agree. Last night was pretty bad. :( | |} ---- Nothing so far today, but as Xvira said, last night was horrible. I was finally able to get a stable connection, then - boom! Servers going down for maintenence. Scott, you must have a similar job to me, I too work 6a-6p shifts. Days suck, but man the weekends are great! | |} ---- "Target acquired." Rocio crouches underneath the table eying the mordesh across the room. There huts hadn't been enough pretty Aurin in his life in the past 24 hours. He had to do it.... He crawls out from under the table approaches and says to Xvira "s..so... Come here often?" | |} ---- ---- "Party on Wayne" I shall be at work or I would share a similar fate this evening. | |} ---- oooh .. hmmn forgive me.. tasmania.. is near New Zealand .. yes? and wow i kinda miss Monsoon season on the islands | |} ----